1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of machining the stators of progressive cavity pumps. However, the stator of such pumps corresponds with the stators of progressive cavity motors and therefore the invention is also applicable to such stators. The present invention finds particular application in the small size range.
2. Background of the Technology
Stators of such machines are frequently moulded from rubber or like elastomer, where a core of the mould is unscrewed from the stator bore after moulding. This is perfectly satisfactory in many respects, except there is a demand for greater performance. Indeed, the lobes of such machines absorb considerable stresses and can fracture across their root. Stators constructed from a more solid material such as steel or some composite that is not easily moulded, are feasible. Such stators may have a constant thickness rubber or elastomeric coating to provide the cushioning that is generally desirable for progressive cavity machines. Providing the bore of such stators is problematic, however.
As the skilled person will know, progressive cavity machines have an x-lobe stator and an (x−1)-lobe rotor (where x is an integer of positive value) that both orbits and rotates inside the stator. The lobes of both the stator and rotor twist along their length so that in any given rotational position of the rotor with respect to the stator there is a twisted cavity that tapers to a close at each end thereof and progresses up, or down, the stator and rotor on rotation of the rotor in the stator. Forming the bore of the stator is straightforward in some materials and at some sizes. But where it is to be cut in a hard material, and it is of a small diameter, then it poses particular problems.
Our co-pending international patent application publication number WO2008/129237 and copending international application number PCT/GB2009/051436 both describe a machining apparatus and process that is effective for large diameter stators. However, two-lobe stators, and stators of small diameter, present special problems that the apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned applications, or one working on similar principles, cannot accommodate. With a two-lobe stator, being machined using a right-angled milling tool on a body that is a sliding fit inside the bore of the tube being machined, (the bore being substantially equal to the minor diameter of the stator to be formed), the tool that finally finishes the lobe on each side of the stator must comprise a ball nose cutter whose diameter is equal to the minor diameter of the stator. This imposes a significant load on the tool and its support within the bore, such that it cannot reasonably be accomplished in material that has any substance (by that, is meant significant resistance to cutting).
Our above mentioned patent specification describes apparatus that is suitable for machining the lobes of a multi-lobe progressive cavity stator (ie one having more than two lobes). The apparatus comprises an elongate arm on which is disposed at a transverse angle a machining head to mill the cylindrical bore of a tube, the bore diameter at the commencement of milling being formed at the diameter of the minor diameter of the bore ultimately to be formed. The machining head is arranged to have steadies that support the machine head, the steadies engaging with the minor diameter that reduces as machining progresses to a helical land on the minor diameter.
The lobes are progressively machined using first a shallow cutter to produce a broad trough. As the cutter progresses into the workpiece, the workpiece is twisted so that the trough forms a helix. Then, succeedingly narrower and deeper cutters are used until a stepped profile approximating the sinusoid shape of the desired end profile is obtained. Finally, a shaped cutter having the desired profile of the trough is used. The same process is employed for each lobe.
With anything more than two lobes, there is plenty of support for the machine head, and sufficient cross section of the minor diameter to supply easily the power required to machine the lobes between the minor and major diameters. Those lobes do not, in any event, represent a significant proportion of the area enclosed by the major diameter; and nor does the difference between the major and minor diameter represent a significant proportion of the minor diameter. Accordingly, the system works well with larger diameter tools having multiple lobes. For example, consider a theoretical three lobe stator that has a bore for supporting the tool on in a circle that is the minor diameter. The lobes to be machined can be thought of in terms of an equilateral triangle whose sides are tangents to the minor diameter circle. Thus the lobes to be cut are the triangular tips of that triangle and it can be seen that the maximum diameter of the tips is at 0.86R, where R is the radius of the minor diameter. This is still a substantial proportion of the minor diameter circle but it should also be appreciated that the amount of material to be removed at this diameter is merely the side tips of said triangular tips and amount to very little material at this diameter. Consequently, the tool of our aforementioned specifications is adequate. Contrast this with the elongate rectangular (albeit with round ends) profile of a two-lobe stator, and where there is substantial material to be removed at the full width of the minor diameter.
Thus, when the diameter of the machine is reduced and the number of lobes correspondingly reduced to two, this method and tool does not perform satisfactorily. The proportion of material to be removed versus the area of the bore available to transmit power increases. Moreover, the proportional distance that the cantilever between the tool edge and its support also increases (as represented by the eccentricity of the stator bore—being the ratio of major to minor diameters). But more importantly, as described above, it is the diameter of the cutter required compared with the diameter of bore available to accommodate the tool body that defeats this method. Consequently it is an object of the present invention to develop an improved process for machining helical profiles in stator bodies of relatively small diameter. By small is meant with just two lobes and a minor diameter less than about 60 mm. However, whilst the invention is restricted to two-lobe stators, it is not actually limited to any particular diameter and could be employed in larger diameter stator bodies.
GB-A-1265743 discloses a multi-purpose milling head having a longitudinal axis and providing a rotary cutter rotatable about an axis parallel the longitudinal axis and offset by variable amounts, useful for cutting external threads on large diameters.